


Kindred Finale

by Mercy_Run



Series: KR Trilogy [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Established SpicyKustard, Established SwapBlossom, F/F, Family, Good Flowey, Hurt/Comfort, KR Trilogy, Language, M/M, Mention of Drugs used on Monsters, Minor Alphyne, Minor Toricest, Mpreg, Original Character-Arial, Original Character-Tempus, Past resets, Personality Swap, Politics, Smut, Underfell, Universal Merge, book three, future OT6, good frisk, healthy polyamorous relationships, monster instincts, more tags to be added as needed, relationship building, skeleton children, soul bonds, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Run/pseuds/Mercy_Run
Summary: Two brothers finally reunited.  A royal family with two newborn children.  Swapped brothers wishing for a happy ending.Three Universes become One.King Edge and Hand Red tackle the massive task of uniting their tumultuous Underground.  Papyrus and Sans have a long overdue talk while Arial and Tempus slumber nearby.  Stretch and Blue slowly put the puzzle of their wishes together.Will the promise be realized in five years?====================Universal Merge: Chapters 1 - ??Royal Family: Chapters ?? - ??The Promise: Chapters ?? - ??====================---------------------Part Three of the KR Trilogy.---------------------*Please feel free to write or draw for this story, you don't need my permission for that!  Thank you so much for reading this series!
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: KR Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096191
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	Kindred Finale

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here. <3 I began writing Karmic Retribution in 2016 and after settling on writing a trilogy, the very last part is here. It's both bittersweet and joy-filled. I am SO happy to bring the conclusion to this story to you.
> 
> This first chapter is short and sweet just to get it on Ao3 and everyone's map! It is a rough overview of the first two books in the trilogy, so you can read this alone, but I highly recommend reading the first two if you have the time!

An impossible union caused Sans the skeleton to cross over to a darker version of his universe, into danger and untapped possibilities. Hunted and dosed with a terrible drug that caused waking nightmares, the monster kept away until his breaking point. This brought him into the arms of Edge and Red, who became protective upon learning some of his secrets. They learned to live together and love together, while plotting a way to better their home.

Sans learned he was carrying Edge’s souling and later he and Red made love, conceiving a smaller souling. Twins, something that he didn’t know he wanted. But Sans did not trust in a happy ending for himself. In a desperate bid for a future for his children and both skeleton brother; he took down Asgore.

It wasn’t an end.

Edge and Red loved him and looked forward towards the birth of their children. In a rush of odd but delightful circumstances, Sans became Queen. Edge became King and Red became their Hand, an assassin and secret keeper. His acceptance of this new happy ending brought up Sans’ base HP. He was married and bonded to his husbands and his soulings grew stronger as the days passed.

The universe of Underfell was rebuilding and healing from it’s long bout of strife. However, there was still one thing that he yearned for despite all of the good happening around him.

Then a miracle occurred as Sans’ gave birth to his children, Arial and Tempus.

_______________

Papyrus had woken in confusion and distress. Sans was gone and no one seemed to know where his sibling had disappeared to. As his distress heightened, his world began to break down around him. Ejected from the universe of Undertale due to the damage the resets had wrought, he meets Stretch and Blue. Learning about the other universes gave him tentative hope that he could find his brother.

He grows closer to Blue and Stretch as they work together on a solution. Papyrus must accept some hard truths but refuses to let go of that hope. Sans is out there and he will be with him again. Despite his desperation, Blue and Stretch confess feelings and extend the offer of a relationship together. His soul is puzzled but it feels right to Papyrus.

However, even working six months on a way to get Sans back; they come up empty and this hurts Papyrus in a way Stretch cannot accept. Driven by the determination to stop Papyrus’ HoPe from crumbling, Stretch works on the machine tirelessly until their own miracle occurred.

_______________

The denizens of Undertale and Underswap meld together in reaction to the Save Star breaking and the Machine being activated so closely. Sans and Papyrus are reunited. Stretch shares their story with King Edge. They are left to sort the chaos and begin settling all their new subjects. With all three universes joined and stabilized from the damage of the first Fallen Human, the time of healing has finally arrived.

This is a story of skeletons, family and above all else, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for sticking through this with me.
> 
> I would not be here without readers like you. I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it! Let's bring it in, guys!


End file.
